Changing Everything
by rizandace
Summary: When a visiting king and his obnoxious son come to Camelot, Merlin and Arthur's friendship is put to the test, and they both learn a bit about what it really means to trust someone. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, y'all. If you have been reading my other Merlin fic "Connected," fear not. I am still working on it and updates will still come along regularly. I just had an attack of motivation, however, and ended up writing a whole bunch of this new story. I'm excited to share it with you! This was originally going to be just a basic hurt/comforp friendship fic but it ended up being a little bit more than that. I hope you enjoy! I have the whole story outlined so it will be very quick updates. There are going to be five chapters and an epilogue in total. Please review!**

**This takes place about a year or so after season 4.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The sun was shining on Camelot. Merlin, for once, was perfectly on time to Arthur's chambers. An experience a few weeks earlier involving a very startled and furious king and his new wife had warned Merlin to knock before entering.

"Come in." Arthur's voice came through the door, muffled. Merlin pushed the door open, and was startled to see his king already sitting at his desk, fully dressed, with the remains of breakfast sitting on an abandoned platter.

Merlin darted forward and scooped up the platter just as Arthur angrily pushed a stack of papers aside, nearly pushing it off the corner of the desk.

"You're up early," Merlin said cautiously.

"Mm? Oh. Yes. Lots to do." Arthur's face was bent toward the desk. He had ink stains covering his hand and he was glaring at a piece of parchment as if it had personally offended him.

"Let me," Merlin said, pulling the quill and parchment out of Arthur's hands gently. The king sank back into his chair, wiping a hand across his face wearily. Merlin chose to tactfully ignore the black ink smudge now adorning his forehead.

"How long have you been awake?" Merlin asked, skimming the letter Arthur had been drafting.

"Hours."

Merlin finished reading and glanced up. "You're inviting King Dareth to Camelot?"

"Well…" Arthur sighed. "He's sort of invited himself. We received a messenger this morning, requesting a meeting between our people. They're already on their way."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Isn't that a little… presumptuous?" Merlin had only too much experience with visiting nobles and their devious ulterior motives.

"Apparently there have been some problems in his kingdom." Arthur pursed his lips. "I gather Dareth thinks this would be a good moment to have Camelot on his side."

Merlin was listening while copying out Arthur's smudged and hurried writing onto a fresh sheet of parchment. When he reached the end of Arthur's words, he looked up. "What else?"

Arthur gave a very slight smile, grateful. "Right. Where did I leave off?"

Merlin knew that Arthur's court advisors would be appalled to know that he, a lowly servant, had been taking dictation for King Arthur. Merlin had discovered that Arthur had terrible handwriting a few weeks earlier, and had taken mercy on his friend, copying out important documents and taking dictation for official letters.

Oddly enough, Arthur and Merlin's relationship was at its very strongest when one of them was under stress. They seemed to leave an instinctive mutual understanding. When Merlin had walked into the room that morning, he had known hat his normal teasing of the king would not be well-received. At the moment, Arthur needed support. A friend. Merlin leaned deeper over the parchment, trying to keep his writing in orderly lines. He'd be whatever Arthur needed him to be.

The visiting king was set to arrive two afternoons later. The entire court was buzzing with anticipation. It was Arthur's first experience leading such a meeting with foreign nobles, and he was understandably nervous. Not that he would ever say it aloud, but Merlin had been an enormous source of support for the past few days. It was why he was so reluctant to ask him for this particular favor.

"Merlin." They had escaped into Arthur's chambers for a rare moment of solitude from the chaos of plans and meetings and suggestions for treaties. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Really." Merlin's eyebrows raised.

"What? Why do you look so surprised?"

"You have a favor to ask me? Not an order?"

Arthur glared. "Would you _rather_ I order you around?"

"No. No, not at all. Go on ahead with your request." Merlin crossed his arms and leaned against the wardrobe, a cheeky grin covering his face.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Dareth is bringing his eldest son along, as well. A group of knights, and the crown prince."

"Okay? So?"

"Apparently, this Prince Henry is… well… how would you put it, Merlin?" Arthur paused, grinning. "A dollop head?"

Merlin grinned as well. "Oh yes? There's no way he's worse than you were when I first got here."

Arthur managed to look both insulted and ashamed. "Maybe not. But I haven't heard good things. He's about our age, and doesn't get along well with his father or his knights."

"Sounds like a wonderful guy."

Arthur's mouth twitched up in a half-smile. "Yes. Well. You see… the trouble is… his normal servant was apparently injured on the ride over here…" he rubbed his hand through his hair, looking sheepish.

"No!"

"Merlin, I need to give him a servant for his stay."

"Why me? What did I do wrong?"

Arthur opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Actually, lately not all that much."

"Then why are you punishing me with the dollop head prince?"

Arthur sighed. "I need someone I can trust, Merlin."

"You trust _me_ to be a decent servant?" Merlin said, scoffing.

"Yes. I do." Arthur's voice was suddenly serious.

Merlin's mouth opened, but no words came out. Arthur sighed. "You may be an idiot, but you're someone I trust entirely, Merlin." There was no hint of humor in Arthur's voice. Merlin tried to keep his expression neutral.

"Fine."

Arthur smiled briefly. "Believe me, Merlin, I'd rather keep you with me for the next few weeks. You're a lot less unbearable than most of the servants around here."

"Oh, gee, thank you Arthur. I must go tell Gaius that I've gained your respect for being 'less unbearable.' What an honor."

"Shut up." They smiled at one another, but both felt an uncomfortable tightening in their chests.

Merlin had been there, at Arthur's side, for every important moment in the young King's life for the past seven years. Arthur felt inexplicably nervous about facing this newest challenge without Merlin by his side. As for Merlin, he felt as if his internal danger clock was coming close to ringing its alarm. Things had been peaceful since Gwen had been crowned queen. No attacks, no threats. Weren't they about due for a crisis? And he couldn't be away from Arthur if that happened.

* * *

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for your interest! Please review. :)**

* * *

When King Dareth arrived, Arthur was prepared. He was waiting in the courtyard, an assembly of courtiers and trusted friends to greet the visiting royals.

As each man dismounted his horse, Arthur's stable hands rushed forward to whisk the horses away for watering and grooming. King Dareth led the procession, followed by Prince Henry. Arthur shook hands with them both. Then, they continued down the line. Trusted advisors, Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan, Gaius.

All in all, it went rather smoothly. King Dareth was obviously quite a bit older than Arthur himself, but he looked at the young king with the proper amount of respect.

As they all piled into the inner chamber, the first order of business was undertaken.

"King Arthur," King Dareth said, a grin covering his face. "It is so good to see you. I thought of you when I heard of your honorable father and his tragic passing."

Arthur bowed his head. "I thank you for your kindness."

Prince Henry was staring at the ceiling, a bored look covering his somewhat handsome face. At the very back of the group was a young man, eyes downcast and clothing torn.

Arthur turned subtly and glanced at Merlin, eyebrows raised apologetically.

"Prince Henry," Arthur began. "I was sorry to hear about your servant."

The prince let his eyes fall on Arthur. "Oh, yes," he said, his voice dripping with self-importance. "Poor Tom had an unfortunate fall." Merlin's eyes widened at the smirk on Henry's face. He took a closer look at Tom, the servant. He was favoring one leg slightly and he had a rather nasty bruise on the side of his jaw.

Merlin glanced at Arthur and saw the king's eyes widen nearly imperceptibly. With seeming reluctance, he beckoned Merlin forward.

"I would like to offer you the use of my personal servant. This is Merlin."

Merlin bowed his head. "Prince Henry. It's an honor."

The prince glanced, barely interested, at Merlin. King Dareth gave his son a small glare, and Henry straightened up.

"Thank you, my lord," he said, bowing to Arthur. Merlin stepped forward and took a subjugated position behind his temporary new master. Arthur tried to ignore how anxious he suddenly felt.

* * *

The signs of trouble were present from the beginning, but for the first day of Dareth and Henry's visit, Prince Henry merely displayed a level of prat-ness that would have put Arthur five years ago completely to shame.

"Oy, you, boy. Come put away my things." Merlin kept his head bowed, biting his tongue against a retort. He had to keep reminding himself that this was for Arthur – Arthur, who, no matter how awful he'd been in the past, had never called Merlin "boy" with that self-important smirk that seemed permanently plastered on Henry's face.

"Yes, sire," Merlin said, rushing to his work. Henry had given him work to take up the entire day. His first order had been to scrub the floors of his chambers. Merlin had bowed, and politely pointed out that the chambers had been newly scrubbed and cleaned to prepare for his arrival. This had earned him a back-handed slap that had turned the side of his face a stinging, bright red. Since that incident, he had gone to his work without comment or complaint.

Finally, he managed to escape back home. Gaius was just clearing away his supper when Merlin entered the room.

"Oh, good. I was getting worried!" Gaius exclaimed, pushing a bowl of cold stew towards his young charge. With a lazy wave of his hands, Merlin turned the stew to a hot simmer once more. Gaius glared half-heartedly at Merlin's use of magic, but suddenly his eyes widened.

"Merlin!"

"Hm?" Merlin said through a hungry mouthful.

"You have a hand imprint on your face."

Merlin's hand jumped up and felt the side of his face. "Oh yeah," he said, swallowing. "Prince Henry." At Gaius's alarmed expression, Merlin smiled. "Don't worry. It was one hit, and I've already learned how to keep in his good graces." He dove back into the food, ignoring the dark look covering Gaius's face.

* * *

Arthur didn't _miss_ Merlin, or anything. That would be ridiculous. He was so busy with Dareth and negotiations that he'd barely had time to spare for his wife, much less his servant.

It was true, however, that Merlin did have a calming effect on Arthur. Things seemed a bit simpler with him around, as if nothing could go wrong.

King Arthur rounded the corner toward his chambers for a quick break before his next meeting, on the third day of King Dareth's stay. He nearly ran into Merlin, who was hurrying, head bent, down the hall.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, grabbing the man's shoulders to avoid a collision.

"Oh, hello, Arthur." Merlin couldn't help smiling – it had been strange not to see his friend for the past few days.

Arthur smiled back. "How's the prince?" he asked. Merlin's face turned slightly dark.

"He's alright. How are the peace talks?"

"They're – " Arthur stopped short. "Merlin, what happened to your face?"

Merlin's right hand jumped up unconsciously. Prince Henry had made sure to administer just enough hits to leave a bruised imprint. He opened his mouth, trying to decide what to say.

"What happened to your_ hand_?" Arthur spoke again. Merlin's hand, raised to his face, was marred with a deep laceration along the back.

Merlin dropped his hand quickly, hiding it behind his back. Prince Henry had given him that little marking as punishment for not arriving with his breakfast with appropriate promptness.

"I – was down in the armory picking up a sword for Prince Henry and I cut myself. An accident."

Arthur looked suspicious. "And – your face?"

"I should be getting back," Merlin said, backing up in the hall. Arthur had just opened his mouth to protest when one of his advisors appeared on the scene.

"Sire, we are ready to start," the man said, bowing. Arthur stared at the sheepishly retreating Merlin for one final glare and turned away.

"Right, yes. Of course."

He would deal with Merlin later. There was no way he was letting this slide.

* * *

**Review, por favor!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, I've been having a bad day. Without going into details I'll just say that I got rejected for something involving my aspirations to be a writer that I felt pretty confident about and now I'm left trying to scramble to put something together last minute. Your reviews for this story were a bit of a ray of sunshine when I got home, however. Thank you very much for your interest! :)**

* * *

A week in to King Dareth's stay, Merlin was starting to wonder if he was being an idiot. He didn't want to worry Gaius and he certainly didn't want to bother Arthur when there were so many other things the king had to contend with.

On the other hand… Merlin unconsciously rubbed his left arm with his right hand, where he could feel the newest set of bruises adorning his pale skin. It was so irritating – the pain could be gone with one flash of golden eyes and a quick word. But he couldn't – Prince Henry was bound to notice if his administrations were leaving no lasting marks.

He'd just have to hold out, then – it wasn't as if he were being tortured. A shove here, one incident with a knife. Nothing truly dangerous had happened to him, and once King Dareth and his son left, he could heal himself with no one the wiser.

That changed when Prince Henry decided to train with his knights, and Camelot's.

"You, boy." Merlin sighed, used to the insulting term. "We're going down to the training grounds."

Merlin hated training, even with Arthur. While his friend would never intentionally hurt him, holding a shield up against the assault of a sword did leave him with a sore arm. He could only imagine how it would feel with the bruises already covering his arms, and with Prince Henry being on the opposing end of the attack.

The prince collected his knights from their guest chambers. Six knights had come with Dareth and Henry to Camelot, along with three serving boys. Tom, Henry's manservant, had been timidly residing in the lower town. Merlin hadn't seen him since the day of the visitor's arrival.

The group of knights, with Merlin tagging along, was walking along a castle corridor when King Arthur came around the corner, dressed in his royal robes.

Merlin, who knew Arthur's schedule like the back of his hand, knew that he was just returning from his daily procession with his people, where the citizens of Camelot could come to air their grievances. Merlin also noted the expression on Arthur's face, which he was able to read like a book. "Are you alright?" he wanted to say. But in front of Henry and his knights, Merlin's job was to be silent.

"Prince Henry," Arthur said, nodding his head.

"Your majesty," Henry responded, bowing slightly.

"Off for some training, then?" Arthur looked around at the gathering of knights. Briefly, his eyes flicked to Merlin, and then away.

"Yes, sire. I'm excited to see what your knights can do. I've heard great things of their skill." Henry was smirking, as if he didn't believe the validity of these suggestions. Merlin bristled at Henry's behavior towards Arthur, and saw Arthur tense slightly as well.

"I'm sure you'll be quite impressed," Arthur finally said.

"Well. I suppose so," Henry said, with another inconsiderate nod of the head.

The knights continued on their way as Arthur continued on his. Arthur caught Merlin's eye as he passed by, showing concern and warning in one quick flash of the eye.

"I'm fine," Merlin said quietly. Arthur pursed his lips, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a hero," Arthur finally muttered, continuing on his way. Merlin paused for a moment, mouth open, and then scurried after the other knights.

* * *

Training was brutal, with Dareth's knights and Arthur's trying to prove themselves to one another.

Merlin's arm was going to be even more black and blue tomorrow – one of the visiting knights was taking out his aggression from losing spectacularly to Percival by pummeling the shield on Merlin's arm.

Prince Henry was very good, as Merlin could tell. He had beaten Elyan and Percival. Leon sparred with him for a long time until Prince Henry, winded, called a tie. Leon, who was clearly beginning to win, smiled and took it in stride. Then, Gwaine stepped up.

The fight was brutal but quite short. The knights, including the one beating on Merlin's arm, had all frozen to watch, in time to see Gwaine twist around spectacularly. He deftly flicked the sword out of Prince Henry's hand and had his own sword pointed under Henry's chin in one lightning-quick move.

Merlin was on his knees, the shield still up in place against the knight's blows. The knight in question had dropped his sword to hang limply by his side. Prince Henry looked around at the group of knights – both Camelot's and the visitors.

"He cheated," he finally spat at the crowd.

Gwaine chuckled. "Sure I did," he said, catching Merlin's eye and winking.

Merlin made the mistake of smiling in return.

Prince Henry, livid, approached Merlin, shoving his own knights out of the way as he went. Wordlessly, Henry raised his sword again and brought it down on the shield.

It all happened very quickly after that – The sword, again and again. Gwaine's voice – "Oy, ease up!" Merlin could feel his magic bubble to the surface – he was being beaten thoroughly… The shield and sword were gone but the fists rained down – split lip, blood – It would be so ridiculously easy to thrown Henry away from him, so, so, easy… but he couldn't.

A ringing sound of a blade leaving a sheath – a glint of a knife.

"No!" Camelot's knights stepped forward as one. The blade of the knife pierced the skin just under Merlin's neck – he could feel a rush of sickening pain – the world went dark for a moment though he knew he hadn't closed his eyes. Then, the dark shape hovering above him was gone, with a loud thump. Merlin raised his hand to the wound on his chest – lots of blood, but not fatal – he let his eyes fall on Prince Henry, who was receiving a beating of his own from Gwaine.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

The voice rang out over the scene, and Merlin looked up, holding a hand against the blood dripping from his wound.

The king had arrived.

* * *

**Author's Note: As you've probably guessed, there will be wonderful bromanticness to follow shortly. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the support guys. You did cheer me up actually. :) For those of you who haven't already, check out my other Merlin fic, "Connected." Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur had been anxious – as he went back to his chambers after running in to Prince Henry and his knights, he couldn't get an uncomfortable feeling out of the pit of his stomach.

Gwen was waiting for him, with a kind smile that instantly calmed him. He kissed her gently, but despite feeling much better for seeing his wife, Guinevere immediately knew something was wrong.

"Are you getting on alright?" She said, pulling him over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Arthur sat beside her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… dealing with the visitors… on your own…" Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I know you're missing Merlin."

Arthur scoffed, annoyed that his wife had so quickly identified the real issue at hand. "I do not!"

Gwen's eyes glinted with just a touch of amusement. "He is your friend. It's alright to tell him that every once in a while."

Arthur frowned. "I think he's having a hard time with Prince Henry."

Gwen sat up, raising her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I don't – " Arthur stopped, thinking of the marking on Merlin's face, and the cold glint ever-present in Henry's eyes. "I think – I need to go."

Gwen just nodded, her face concerned. "Go."

Arthur felt his heart pounding as he walked outdoors and toward the training grounds. He heard the shouts from far off, and picked up to a jog, finally arriving on the scene.

A grouping of knights were partially obscuring Arthur's view of a prone figure on the ground, curled up and shaking. A few feet away, two men were on the ground. The knights – both Camelot's and Dareth's – were trying to pull Gwaine away from Prince Henry.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Arthur barked. The shock was enough so that Percival could get a hold on Gwaine and haul him away from the cowering prince.

"Gwaine!" Arthur growled, voice shaking with fury. "Explain yourself."

The group fell eerily silent. Gwaine stood in front of Arthur, breath heaving and sweat glinting off his brow. "Merlin," he finally said, voice terse.

Arthur's heart stuttered and stopped for a moment. A few knights shuffled, and Arthur caught a glimpse of the cowering figure on the floor.

Prince Henry had managed to get to his feet just as Arthur dropped to his knees. He reached a hand out and placed in on Merlin's shoulder. His eyes jumped form Merlin's black eye, split lip, to – most terrible – the blood running along his chest and over his hands.

Arthur was on his feet again, without knowing how. He propelled himself forward, grabbing the collar of Henry's shirt and shoving him roughly against a post on the edge of the yard.

"What did you do." His voice came out in a flat growl, and his vision had turned blurry.

Prince Henry was shaking, pale, and silent. Arthur pulled him back a few inches and slammed him again against the post.

"Arthur, stop!" Voices were speaking to him but he had ears only for Prince Henry. Vaguely, he felt a hand on his shoulder, amidst the voices behind him.

"Arthur." It was Leon. "Arthur, he can't breathe."

The red haze of fury slowly faded from Arthur's eyes and he slowly released his hands.

Prince Henry straightened up, trying to look dignified. Arthur started to turn away from him, but then spun around once more, smiling grimly at Henry's flinch.

"If you touch him again.." he let the threat hang there, and watched Henry's face turn from white to bright red.

Merlin was sitting up, with Gwaine supporting him. His eyes were wide with shock, having just witnessed Arthur's furious display.

Arthur didn't have the energy to pretend he wasn't worried. He dropped beside Merlin again, grimacing at the blood staining the blue tunic and coating his pale hands.

"Arthur, I'm fine!" Merlin said, his voice shaking.

"Shut up," Arthur said. He pushed aside a scrap of fabric from Merlin's chest and grimaced. "I ought to kill him," he said, but he seemed to have calmed down some.

"Really, I'm alright…"

"Just stop talking," Arthur said. Then, in the same breath, "Are you alright?"

The caught each other's eye and Merlin smiled in amusement. Arthur's lip twitched. "Shut up," he said again.

* * *

Between Gwaine and Arthur, they were able to support Merlin back to Arthur's chambers.

"Fetch Gaius," Arthur said to Gwaine, lowering Merlin onto a chair. "Shirt off," Arthur ordered.

"You are over-reacting," Merlin said, as Gwaine closed the door behind him. Arthur's face left no room for argument, however. Merlin peeled the shirt away from his skin, wincing as the fabric scraped against the wound.

It did look rather gruesome. Merlin looked down at the wound, and at the bruising on his arms and stomach.

"Why – " Arthur started, with a catch in his throat. He couldn't seem to meet Merlin's eye, but fixated instead on the coloring of bruises dotting his skin. Arthur coughed. "Why on earth didn't you tell me?"

Merlin was silent for a moment, and then he shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you."

Arthur's eyes widened and in one movement he turned and slammed his hands against the table, jaw clenched. There was a very small part of Merlin who feared Arthur in this moment. This, out of everything, he could not tolerate. He had never been afraid of Arthur before, and he wasn't about to start now.

"I'm completely alright," Merlin said harshly. "You need to calm down. Right now."

"I _can't_, Merlin! I can't! Do you know what I have to do now? I have to…" Arthur stopped, grimacing, and then slammed his hands down on the desk again. "I have to _apologize_ to that creep. Publicly. In front of his father and in front of my knights. I have to stand there and say I'm sorry for my behavior towards Henry."

Merlin was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"And you know what? I am sorry. Really, I am."

There was silence for a long while. "That's… good. I mean – I think you did over-react a bit," Merlin said, trying to keep his voice at a calming decibel. Arthur chuckled darkly.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't punch him out while I had the chance."

* * *

**Author's Note: Review and you get an imaginary cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks a billion to everyone who reviewed! Now here comes the reason for the title. Following this there will be an epilogue and then that's all you get! I hope you choose to read my other Merlin story!**

* * *

Gaius had inspected the wound, with Arthur and Gwaine waiting anxiously for news.

"He's fine," Gaius said, echoing the statement that Merlin had been making for the past several minutes.

Arthur hadn't been inclined to take Merlin's word for it, but hearing Gaius say so did allow something inside of him to relax. "Good. Merlin," Arthur said, turning his most dangerous glare on his manservant. "You ever pull anything like this again, and you'll be very, _very_ sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, but when Arthur took a threatening step forward, he nodded, anxious to appease his king. "Yes. I promise. I won't."

"Alright. Time to go humiliate myself in public. You feel well enough to accompany me?"

Merlin stood, pulling a clean shirt over his head. "Oh, believe me, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Watch it," Arthur grumbled. He led the way down the corridors towards the throne room, accompanied by Gwaine, Gaius, and Guinevere, who had rushed to check on Merlin as soon as one of the other knights had told her the news.

King Dareth and Prince Henry were already in the throne room when Arthur and the others arrived. Arthur and Dareth bowed respectfully to one another, but before Arthur could open his mouth, Dareth spoke.

"My son behaved dishonorably, and he would like to apologize."

Arthur opened his mouth in shock, but then closed it and nodded. Prince Henry stepped forward, bowing low.

"King Arthur. I humbly beg your forgiveness. I behaved foolishly."

Merlin caught Arthur's eye and tried to convey a sense of calm with a single look – _Just let it go, Arthur._

"I – apologize – " Arthur began through gritted teeth – "For my own hot-headed behavior. It was out of line."

Prince Henry stood up straight and backed away slightly, his face oddly triumphant. "I forgive you."

* * *

Arthur was still seething when he slammed the door to his chambers a few minutes later, Merlin at his heels. "He forgives me. He _forgives _me!"

"Hey, calm down," Merlin said.

"Would you _stop_ telling me to calm down, Merlin?" Arthur snapped.

"Why exactly are you so angry?" Merlin demanded. "So a stupid clot-pole of a prince was a bit rough with me. I'm alright, and no harm done! It's not like I haven't had my fair share of dealing with difficult princes in the past – "

Arthur turned to look at Merlin so fast, and with a look so piercing, that it stopped him short.

"I wasn't…" Arthur said, choking over the words. "I _didn't_ – How can you compare me to him? I _never _would have done something like this – I…"

Merlin took a few stumbling steps forward and gripped Arthur's shoulders, hard. "I'm sorry. I meant it as a joke – I wasn't thinking." No response. "_Arthur_. You're nothing like him. You're nothing like him, alright?"

Arthur clenched his jaw turning away from Merlin and leaning heavily against the windowsill. Cautiously, Merlin spoke again. "Why does this bother you so much?"

Slowly, Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "You were being… _tortured_ by someone. I'm the one who told you to serve Henry."

"This isn't your fault, Arthur."

"You didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important."

"Like hell it wasn't. This _is_ important. Do you really think so little of yourself that – Do you not _get_ it, Merlin? My whole life, I've been losing the people closest to me. Since you came to Camelot…"

Merlin looked down, awkwardly avoiding Arthur's gaze. This had suddenly become about much more than one incident with a violent king went on. "Since you came to Camelot you've been there for me – through everything. You've never left, never betrayed me…"

"Don't," Merlin said. "Don't do that. You don't even know what you're saying." His stomach was twisting horribly. A burning desire to end this un-deserved unconditional trust was passing through him. He wanted Arthur to _know_ him – _really_ know him if he were to earn the king's trust.

"You may be the only person in my whole life that I trust entirely," Arthur said. "And you… you didn't tell me you were being tortured because you didn't want to _bother _me."

"You were busy dealing with King Dareth. I didn't want to add to your burdens."

"Why are you so damn loyal to me? What did I do to deserve that?" Arthur demanded suddenly.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because – Because I can't stand it, sometimes. Knowing that without a second thought you would throw your life away for me. How can I enjoy that kind of… I don't know. It's as if your fate is entirely in my hands, and yet I'm utterly powerless."

Merlin sighed. "It's my decision, to serve you. And you do deserve the loyalty of your people, Arthur. You're a good king, on your way to becoming a great one."

Arthur was silent, his arms crossed and his expression blank.

"For the record," Merlin muttered, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. I should have."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, you should have."

"And also for the record… maybe you shouldn't trust me so entirely."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The look on Merlin's face was one of extreme trepidation, and Arthur felt himself tense up, as if waiting for a blow. "Arthur… I've been lying to you."

"About?" Arthur said, after a long pause. His anxiety was mounting.

Merlin suddenly stood up straight, stepping a few paces closer to him. "There's something about me – something you don't know. If I don't tell you, things will keep on in the same way. I'll still be your servant. Your friend. I'll still risk my life for you and be an idiot and follow you without question. Because all of that is _real_, Arthur. All of that is the truth. But if you want me to – " and here, Merlin sped up, as if he were afraid he wouldn't manage to get the words out if he thought about it too long – "If you want me to, I'll tell you the truth. And it will change everything. It's up to you."

"You're not making any sense."

"Do you want things to stay the same, or do you want to know who I really am?"

"I know you, Merlin."

Merlin shut his eyes, his face tense. He looked almost… ashamed. "In a way, you know me better than anybody else, Arthur. And the person that you know – he _is_ me. That I promise you."

"But?" Arthur prompted.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you don't know the full truth. And I'm asking you if you want to."

Normally, Arthur would have demanded answers immediately. But something about the look on Merlin's face made him feel very nervous. Did he want things to change? Why would he? But if there was something Merlin was keeping from him… What could be so bad that it would change everything?

Finally, Arthur swept a hand across his brow, his decision made. If he didn't ask now, then he'd spend far too much of his time wondering what he was missing.

"I want to know."

Merlin paled. He took a few steps back from Arthur. It was time. "Okay. Uh… Okay. Sit down."

"Don't order me around, Merlin." Arthur grinned, trying to lighten the oppressive mood hovering over the room.

"Trust me, you'll want to be sitting for this."

"Seriously, Merlin, what did you _do_?"

"It's not just what I've done – it's what I _am_."

"Explain."

"I am loyal to you, Arthur. I trust you, and I have done nothing but help and serve you since I got to Camelot seven years ago." He stared hard into Arthur's eyes, sinking into a chair opposite the king. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes…"

"Good, hold on to that. You know it's true."

"I know it's true. Will you just get on with it?"

Merlin opened his mouth, took a deep breath – "I am… a… uh… I mean, that is, I can – my whole life, I've been able to – uh…"

"You are really terrible at this," Arthur said, laughing somewhat nervously.

Merlin balled his fists up. "Fine. Fine, alright. I'm a sorcerer."

* * *

**Yup. That just happened.  
**


	6. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I decided to post this tonight because you have all been so great and supportive! Don't kill me for leaving a gap in the story. When I originally planned this I hadn't meant to make it a reveal fic, and Merlin and Arthur sort of took over for me at the end there and the conversation seemed to write itself. I'm glad you guys liked it. After I finish my other Merlin piece I might have some one-shots or short multi-chapters in the works for y'all if you're interested! Thanks so much. :)**

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

The round table group had gathered. Arthur sat with Merlin and Gwen on either side of him. On Merlin's other side sat Gaius, then Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan, who was on Gwen's other side. In between Gwaine and Percival was the empty chair held in honor of Sir Lancelot. There was a very solemn but excited silence surrounding the group. Finally, Arthur broke it.

"Do I have your support in going through with this?" Arthur asked.

He could remember the way his heart at thudded practically to a stop one year previously when the word _sorcerer_ had come out of Merlin's mouth. He could remember the way Merlin had looked at him, genuine fear in his eyes, and could remember vividly the words he spoke that day –

"_You can do what you want with me, Arthur. I won't resist, no matter the punishment…"_

Arthur had only known of a few things for certain before that day, that day that changed everything – just like Merlin had said it would. Of these things, he had known that magic was an objective evil and he had also known that Merlin would never betray him.

It had taken less than a minute for the second incontrovertible fact to outweigh the first.

Arthur looked around the table. Percival spoke first. "You have my support."

"And mine," Elyan said.

"And mine," Leon echoed, nodding solemnly.

"Of course," Gwaine said, a smile lighting up his face.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked, turning to the old physician.

"Yes."

"Gwen." He turned to his wife.

"Yes, Arthur. I'm so proud of you."

Arthur turned to the last person in the circle. "Merlin? Your support?"

It had been difficult, at first, and their friendship had been stretched to the very edge of its limits during the months following Merlin's confession. But they were Arthur and Merlin, and they had pulled through in the end.

Merlin was silent for a minute, and then he grinned. "You know, I may have to think about this one…"

The room broke into laughter. "_Mer_lin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Obviously, yes. Yes. And thank you."

"Alright." Arthur smiled, looking around at his most trusted friends. "Tomorrow, magic becomes legal in Camelot."

THE END

* * *

**Thank you again for all the reviews! You are the best!**


End file.
